


One Piece PETs: Sick Day

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [195]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina catches a cold. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Sick Day

**One Piece PETs: Sick Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This epic series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

***Achoo! Achoo!***

 

Tiny sneezes belonging to none other than little Nico Kuina filled the air.

 

"Ugh..." she groaned. "I don't feel so good."

 

"That's because you have a cold," Chopper spoke, holding a thermometer, "That's what you get for being out in the rain without a raincoat."

 

"Don't remind me." Kuina sniffled. "Achoo!"

 

" _Oh, my poor baby,_ " Robin spoke in Russian.

 

"Mama?" Kuina asked. "May I please have some soup?"

 

"Of course, dear," Robin answered.

 

"May I also have some juice, too?" Kuina added.

 

"Anything you want," Robin told her, "Anything else?"

 

Kuina shook her head.

 

"All right," Robin spoke as she left, "I'll have your Uncle Sanji make soup for you."

 

"Thank you, Mama," her fledgling piped up, sniffling.

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

 

"Achoo!!"

 

"Bless you." spoke Robin and Chopper.

 

"Thanks," Kuina replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

Robin was seen spoon-feeding soup to Kuina.

 

"I can feed myself, Mama." Kuina told her. "Achoo!"

 

"Not if you keep sneezing into the bowl like that," Robin told her.

 

Kuina made a small pout.

 

"Don't give me that look," Robin told her, "Now open up."

 

   Kuina opened her mouth, allowing her mother to spoon-feed her. She had to admit, though, it did feel nice. After eating her soup, Kuina took a little nap. Robin smiled as she pet her daughter's head.

 

" _Sleep well, my little one,_ " she whispered in Russian.

 

She picked up the empty bowl and went out.

 

   Urashima was by Kuina's side as she slept. He wore a tiny mask that Chopper made for him so that he wouldn't catch her cold. Heck, even Mr. Shiny Scales II was wearing a waterproof mask. You can never be too careful, because even pets could catch colds.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Kuina sat in bed, reading a book. She had a mask around her mouth, so she wouldn't get anyone else sick.

 

"Achoo!" Kuina sneezed.

 

This was also so she wouldn't sneeze-spit all over her books.

 

"I can't wait till this stupid cold's gone," Kuina spoke up, her nose stuffed with mucus.

 

She pulled down her mask and pulled out a Kleenex, which she used to blow her nose.

 

(A/N: Fang- Shameless product placement. XD)

 

At that moment, she heard someone knocking at her door.

 

"Who is it?" she asked.

 

"It's me," Hanako answered, "Can I come in?"

 

"Yes." Kuina replied.

 

Hanako entered.

 

"How're you holding up?" he inquired.

 

"Still feeling yucky," Kuina answered, "I've been taking my medicine just as Uncle Chopper told me, but I don't feel any better."

 

"It takes time," Hanako explained.

 

"If you say so." Kuina sighed. "Achoo!!"

 

"Bless you." spoke Hanako, Urashima, and Mr. Shiny Scales II.

 

"Thanks," Kuina sniffled.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Feeling fed up with being cooped up in her room the whole time, Kuina got up from her bed, made her way to her door, opened it, and saw her father standing in her way.

 

"Nope." he said.

 

"But--" Kuina tried to say.

 

" _Nope_." Zoro told her.

 

"...Dang it." Kuina pouted, closing her door.

 

"That's why I am the Daddy," Zoro smirked.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Kuina was still coughing and sneezing.

 

"Stupid cold...!" she coughed.

 

"Kuina!" Franky called. "I've got something for ya!"

 

"What is it?" Kuina asked.

 

"Come out and see what it is!" Franky told her.

 

Kuina got out of her bed and left her room, and was greeted by Franky holding a giant plastic ball.

 

"Why do you have that, Uncle Franky?" she inquired.

 

"It's like one of those hamster balls," Franky answered, "Now you don't have to stay cooped up in your room AND you can't give anybody your cold! Isn't that fun?"

 

"...It actually does look fun," Kuina admitted, "I guess I could try it out."

 

"That's the spirit!" Franky spoke as he opened up the ball. "Climb in!"

 

That's just what Kuina did and at that instant, Franky closed the ball.

 

"Try it out!" he told her.

 

"Okay," Kuina complied before she began to move forward, causing the ball to roll along with her steps, "Wow! This is actually kinda fun!"

 

"I knew you'd like it!" said Franky.

 

"Thank you!" Kuina beamed. "I love it, Uncle Franky!"

 

"Anytime, Kuina!" replied Franky.

 

Kuina giggled as she rolled around like a little hamster and her first destination was the library.

 

"Mama!" Kuina called. "Look at me! I'm mobile! I'm mobile~!!"

 

"I can see that, honey!" Robin chuckled.

 

Kuina laughed as she went outside.

 

"Papa! Papa!" she called. "Look! I can roll around, now!"

 

"Yeah, just like a hamster," Zoro laughed.

 

Suddenly, his tail twitched, and sweat began to drip from his brow.

 

"...Oh, what the hell!" he cried before he began to chase after Kuina, batting her ball with his paws like a kitten.

 

"...Hey, somebody get a camera," Sanji whispered.

 

"I heard that, cook!" Zoro barked.

 

Kuina only laughed. She was having too much fun, even in spite of being sick.

 

"Keep pushing me, Papa!" she urged.

 

"But be careful!" Nami called out. "You don't wanna make her throw up!"

 

"Relax, Nami," Zoro told her, "I know what I'm doing."

 

   Zoro was careful not to push Kuina around in her ball too much with the little Hybrid Girl laughing the whole time. This was the most fun she ever had, being sick. After playing around with her father, Kuina rolled on over to the kitchen.

 

"Uncle Sanji, Uncle Sanji!" she called. "Look at me!"

 

"I'm looking, Kuina." Sanji chuckled.

 

Kuina giggled.

 

"May I have a snack?" she asked.

 

"Sure, what would you like?" Sanji inquired.

 

"Can I have a parfait?" Kuina asked.

 

"Coming right up!" Sanji answered, whipping up a parfait.

 

   Kuina sat in her ball, waiting for her snack. Sanji whistled a tune as he made the parfait. He added strawberries, raspberries, and even little rainbow sprinkles. Kuina licked her little lips, hungry for her treat. Soon, Sanji was finished.

 

"And _voila_ ," he spoke, giving the parfait to Kuina, " _un parfait pour Mademoiselle Kuina_."

 

" _Merci!_ " Kuina responded before she removed the cap of her ball, took the parfait, and closed the ball back up. " _Temps de manger!_ "

 

(A/N: Translation - "Time to eat!")

 

Soon, she began to eat.

 

"Yummy!" she chirped.

 

"I'm glad you like it." Sanji smiled.

 

Kuina left, taking her treat with her. Her next destination was the Aquarium Bar. There, she found Luffy and Hanako playing a game of chess.

 

"Hi, Hanako!" Kuina greeted. "Hi, Uncle Luffy!"

 

"Hey, Kuina!" Luffy greeted back.

 

"Checkmate," Hanako spoke up suddenly.

 

"EH?!" Luffy questioned. "Hey, wait a minute! You moved while I wasn't looking!!"

 

"No, I didn't." Hanako answered.

 

"You kinda did, Hanako." Kuina piped up.

 

"I won, either way," Hanako shrugged, "That's 47 times you've lost to me, Uncle Luffy."

 

"Aw~!" Luffy groaned, shoving the board off the table, causing all the pieces to fall on the floor.

 

"Hey!" Hanako shouted. "Real mature, Uncle Luffy!"

 

"Bah!" Luffy replied, pouting.

 

"Okay..." Kuina muttered. "I'm gonna go."

 

With that, she rolled on out.

 

"That was awkward," she spoke up.

 

Kuina rolled back to the library to pick out a book to read.

 

"Hmm...let's see," she started, "what book can I read today? I've already read this book..."

 

She soon found a history book about Europe.

 

"Hmm...nope."

 

She tossed that one aside. Next, there was a book on geography.

 

"Read this one, already."

 

She tossed that one, too.

 

"Read that, and that, and that."

 

She tossed three more books away and sighed.

 

"Oh, well," Kuina spoke, "I guess it's time to get new books, then."

 

She left the library, soon after.

 

"Mama?" the Hybrid Girl called.

 

"Yes, dear?" Robin asked.

 

"Can we get new books?" Kuina replied.

 

"You read all of them, already?" Robin asked, surprised, and Kuina nodded.

 

 _'She really is my daughter.'_ the archaeologist thought.

 

"All right," she conceded, "We'll get some more books."

 

"Thank you!" Kuina smiled.

 

Robin smiled back at her.

 

"Of course, my little angel," she spoke, sweetly.

 

"We should arrive at the next island by tomorrow morning," Nami chimed in, looking at her log pose, "And according to Chopper, Kuina should be feeling all better by then!"

 

"Hooray!" Kuina cheered. "No more sniffles!"

 

"Or coughing!" Hanako added.

 

"About time, right?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy, hush." Nami scolded.

 

"What?" Luffy questioned. "I'm saying it's a good thing!"

 

"I'm gonna miss walking around in this ball, though." Kuina admitted. "It's the most fun I've had since I got sick."

 

"Who said you don't have to use it anymore?" Hanako asked.

 

"Eh?" Kuina muttered, looking up at her older brother.

 

"You can still play around in the ball," Hanako answered.

 

"For real?" Kuina asked.

 

"For real." Hanako told her.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

On that, she ran around, laughing. Hanako and Robin both smiled, as did Luffy and Nami.

 

"Nice to see her having fun," spoke Usopp.

 

"Yep!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kuina laughed as she ran around. "Whee~!"

 

"Be careful, Kuina!" Robin called. "Don't overexert yourself!"

 

"Yes, Mama!" Kuina replied. "I won't!"

 

After about 10 minutes, Kuina went back to her room. There, Usopp told her one of his tall tales. Kuina smiled, hanging on his every word.

 

"The sea king was the size of a continent!" Usopp explained. "Its fangs were twice as big as me!"

 

" _Sugoi...!_ " Kuina whispered. "Were you scared?"

 

"Ha!" Usopp laughed. "No way! If anything, that beast was afraid of _me_!"

 

"Really?!" Kuina questioned.

 

"Really." Usopp answered.

 

"Wow!" Kuina exclaimed. "What did you do next?!"

 

"I felled the beast with my trusty Black Kabuto!" Usopp answered. "With one hit, yet!"

 

"That's so cool!" Kuina beamed, her eyes twinkling.

 

"Yep!" Usopp said. "We all ate off the beast's flesh for days!"

 

"Uncle Luffy ate the most, right?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Naturally," Usopp answered, "and that, Kuina, is how your great Uncle Usopp took down a Sea King."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered, applauding. "You're so awesome, Uncle Usopp!"

 

"Yeah, I know." Usopp spoke. "It's in my blood."

 

Kuina smiled.

 

"Thank you for telling me your story, Uncle Usopp." she told him.

 

"No problem," Usopp grinned.

 

He tucked Kuina in and left the room, right after.

 

"Sweet kid," he spoke to himself, "she gets that from her mother."

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"Good news, Kuina! You're all better!"

 

"Hooray!!"

 

Kuina hopped out of bed and ran outside.

 

"Mama, Mama! I'm all better!"

 

"I know, sweetie!" Robin spoke, picking Kuina up. "You look much better, too!"

 

Kuina giggled as Robin hugged her.

 

"Glad to see you're all better, Kuina." Zoro chimed in as he pet his daughter.

 

"See?" Hanako asked. "I told you colds don't last forever!"

 

"And you were right!" Kuina smiled. "I feel so much better!"

 

"What do you wanna do now?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Can we go to that island?" Kuina asked.

 

The Straw Hats glanced over to where Kuina was pointing to see an island up ahead.

 

"Sure!" Luffy answered. "Franky!"

 

"Already on it, Captain!" Franky replied, steering the ship towards the island.

 

Kuina giggled as she sat on Zoro's shoulders. Now that Kuina was all better...nothing was going to hold her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head a while back. _That '70s Show_ inspired me a little.


End file.
